This invention relates to a fuel composition for spark-ignition engine, more particularly to a fuel composition for spark-ignition engine which inhibits damage of a sparking plug caused by contamination with carbon in a spark-ignition engine equipped with an exhaust emission control device.
In the spark-ignition engine widely used for automobiles, industrial engines, agricultural machinery, etc., i.e., a gasoline engine, a mixed gas having been compressed in a combustion chamber is ignited with an electric spark emitted from a spark plug and the explosion energy of the gas is converted to dynamics.
In such a gasoline engine, incomplete combustion of the gaseous mixture may be caused in the combustion chamber when starting and stopping of the engine is repeated with short intervals, resulting in an adhesion of carbon to the spark plug, the so-called smoldering phenomenon. Accordingly, there remains a problem that a stabilized starting of the engine and a satisfactory driving subsequent thereto cannot be done.